


JJ’s (not so) little secret

by Emily Prentiss (17chloedh)



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17chloedh/pseuds/Emily%20Prentiss
Summary: JJ and Emily go undercover together. They start to fall in love and JJ wants to keep it secret for the team from the team. Does she realise they are all profilers?
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

JJ woke up to the sun streaming in through her open window. She sat up in the bed and tried to connect the dots as to what happened last night. She remembered flying home from Nashville where they were out on assignments and Garcia saying “let’s go grab some food” and then she remembers dancing and karaoke and now some how she’s in her bed with her window wide open. 

She decides now is a good time to make coffee. She sits up on the edge of the bed before swiftly falling back down as she feels like she just got hit by a bus. As she starts to drift off to sleep her phone rings loudly beside her. “Bitch. Shut up, please”. She looks at her phone and suddenly her headache clears a bit and she smiles when she reads the name. She answers the phone to her favourite coworker (and deep down she knows her favourite person in life). Emily, the raven-haired wonder, sounds more peppy than usual, which JJ can’t figure out why because as more memories flood back in, she remembers her partner drinking just as much as her. 

“Hey babe, you’re going to have to get up now.” JJ started to try defend herself “I am not...” but then she remembered she was talking to Emily and that woman always just knew everything. “I’m on my way to get coffee. I’ll meet you at your house in 20 minutes. Oh and pack a bag, because we are going undercover!” And this is when the reason for Emily’s good mood became clear. JJ knew just how much Emily loved being undercover which makes JJ love being undercover. 

She dragged herself from the bed using every fibre of her being not to throw up but she needed to be ready for when Em arrived. Luckily she went and got blackout drunk last night she thought to herself, because this meant she didn’t unpack much or make a mess in her apartment so all she had to do was switch out some clothes and get dressed for the day. JJ spent the few minutes mindlessly packing as she daydreamed about what the undercover task was going to be. She wanted so badly for it to be something to do with both her and Em together. 

She was startled when she heard a car honking outside, she poked her head out through the window to see Emily sat sipping a iced black coffee waving at her. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door, checking everything was locked and secure. She headed towards the car where she seen Emily looking at the radio with her face scrunched up and squinting. JJ knew this face meant she was trying to connect her phone up so that JJ’s favourite songs (the playlist most frequently played on Ms. Prentiss’ phone) was playing as JJ jumped in beside her. When she got in Emily gave her a big smile, handed her the coffee she had bought for her and winked while saying “God I am so glad I don’t feel like you right now. We need to stop letting Penelope to stop convincing us to go get dinner after cases. It always ends with Derek, you and me blackout and so hungover.” JJ laughed, and said “Yeah but I don’t blame Garcia. I blame you I swear you try to get me drunk every night out. Plus, Derek loves to show off to everyone especially Pen. And I’ll have you know I’m not even that hungover!” Emily screamed laughing “Now that is one big fat lie!” JJ tried to pull a convincing look but just ended up with a big grin stretching from ear to ear. To be honest, she was even lying since she got into the car with Emily she started to feel fine again, she was just completely taken in my Emily’s being that she couldn’t focus on her problems. Maybe that’s the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of the assignment.

JJ had been sat watching Emily drive for what felt like no time at all, yet here they were pulling up to the BAU and showing the security their badges. Dave the guy at the gate smiled and waved them on. When Emily parked the car, the two girls looked over to see Derek, Penelope and Reid all getting out of Dereks car. Derek was laughing at Reid who was carrying 3 books, two odd shoes and his go bag while trying not to spill coffee. Garcia on the other hand however looked more along the lines as to how JJ was feeling. She noticed the two girls sitting in the car staring at them and without being able to hear her the two girls just knew she was screaming as she waved at them. JJ looked at Emily who smiled tapped JJ's hand and jumped out of the car grabbing both of their bags. 

When they all got inside the met Hotch, the only person on the team who hadn't had copious amounts of alcohol the previous night. As each of them walked through the door Hotch placed a file in each of their hands. All of them quickly flicked through the file as Hotch and Rossi brought them all up to speed about the case. Rossi was wise enough to know after every big night out there is always a big case and tends to come sleep in his office at the BAU after those nights, now he had time to read about the case and he still got to have extra sleep than the others, a fact which he kept reminding everyone about throughout the day. 

The case they had received was about a killer who was loose in Arizona who had specifically been targeting women. He had brutally murdered them and left them on display in very public places liked parks. A factor in which the team believe is the reason for these killings is all of the victims so far had been in relationships with other women. This case seemed like an impossible case to solve due to the way in which the unsub worked and had been working for the past couple of months. As the team all sat in the bullpen it became abundantly obvious that this unsub had all of the power and they were going to have to fight like hell to get some of it back. This is when Derek made a joke about the two lovely ladies sitting directly across from him who are already extremely close, a comment which made JJ blush so hard and had Emily smiling her cheeky little perfect smirk. Little did the rest of the team know but this is what the pain Rossi and Hotch had been discussing just moments before the rest of the team joined them. 

"Look we know this guys M.O he looks for lesbian couples and targets those specifically. I know it is a lot to ask but we really think putting the two of you undercover could benefit this case" Hotch said looking at JJ and Emily. Rossi followed up Hotch by saying "Obviously this is something you guys have to be totally comfortable with and we will respect whatever decision you guys make." JJ was lost in thought at this point, were her team really asking her to go undercover as someone who was in love and in a relationship with her best friend who she actually had a crush on in real life. Then the panic started to set in to JJ's head, not the idea of the case going wrong and them getting hurt, but the idea that her team knew she was crushing on Emily. Emilys voice brought her back to the bullpen where the rest of the team was staring at her "JJ did you hear me? I said well I'm down for loving you, if you're foes for loving me. It'll be like a fun adventure plus well get to relax all day while these guys do the work. So what do you say?"


End file.
